One Day I'll fly away
by Devora McCovington
Summary: The story of Susan Bones, the unseen. A tale of her paradigms and her hatred. And the story of the love that saved her.


__

One Day I'll fly away

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She sat by the window, watching the stars leave the sky, one by one. The moon was already bearing tired eyes, and was falling; to leave room for the sun, the dominant. 

Two people who looked like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were throwing snowballs at each other. 

They were in love

It had been expected for years.

Like nothing out of the ordinary.

She wondered, sometimes, what would have happened it Hermione had fallen in love with someone not quite as average, or as close to her, as Ron Weasley. 

What would have happened if she were to fall in love with Draco Malfoy, for instance.

Instant uproar. 

Never should something like that happen. It would upset the perfect balance of harmony.

Even lord Voldemort's return was something that had been counted on.

Normality was the sanity if the world. 

And for two different worlds to collide and to bond; it was unimaginable.

Like that, she wasn't something that could be.

She could never be. Because other people didn't see her.

She was solid. 

That she was.

But invisible to the eyes of the watching

IT was too hard for anyone to cope with her. Her abnormality.

Harry Potter was regarded a hero. He had vanquished You-Know-Who 4 times now. He was pitied. He had seen his parents die. He had lived an unprotected life. By sure the Dark Lord wanted him dead.

But everyone knew her history too. 

Everyone knew her parents were dead.

Everyone knew she had grown up alone, in StMungos. Cared for by nurses who regarded her as if she were a bomb that would destroy the world familiar.

But she was dangerous, this child. 

She wasn't a heroine.

She wasn't clever

She wasn't pretty.

She had no real talent but remaining quiet.

She was thin air, where others were concerned. They saw through, and past her. No secret could be kept. 

But then what did they expect.

Susan Bones can have no secrets.

There's nothing behind her, only that past.

Oh she had had it with them, and how they thought they were all important. 

She didn't care who she was, or what gifts were granted her.

She didn't want to be a witch. 

It was a burden.

She would leave.

Fly away, like a bird in the sun. 

To another world, perhaps, where no one knew her. 

No different to this one, she knew. 

But in another world where she could forget she was an orphan, considered mad by the authorities.

She hated this world, and everything about it.

She wanted a world where things made sense

And things like that were never given.

They were to precious

So she would steal it, a costume of her previous self

And hide in it.

__

I follow the night

Can't stand the light

When will I begin

To live again

Around her, people were starting to stir. Hannah Abbot was already talking drowsily about what she could possibly wear today. 

She bit her lip, and tasted blood.

Her cloak was on the chair.

She grabbed it, and pulled the hood over her head, and left the dormitory, down the stairs, under the carpet, out from behind the statue of a witch. 

She found herself in the Entrance Hall, clutching her side, but not panting. 

Panting would give her an apparition of normality, human, to some extent. 

And that she knew, would be too much for the others. 

Susan Bones was not a person, just a figure in the light. Hardly a decoration, how could you call something with a face like that a decoration. A trick of the light perhaps.

Yes more probable. 

And tricks and rays of sunlight had no personality. 

They were like blank canvases. 

Nothing special

You sell them in shops. 

And if you lose it, it's hardly a problem. 

There's plenty more where that came from. 

Already people were filtering into the hall, yawning and chattering about the endless falsities of gossip. 

She didn't want breakfast. 

After all, why waste food other people should be eating, those more deserving. 

She left the entrance hall, her feet silent against the stone tiling. Silence was the trademark of ghosts. 

And those that people saw as ghosts were invisible.

And silence, to not disturb the peace and sanity of others.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had left already, but their footprints were still visible, twisting around each other like a mural, an endless dance without music.

A dance for two.

She walked on. Her feet barely left a mark. 

Footprints were an invitation to follow. 

None would follow her.

To fall into an abyss.

She was too dangerous. 

You can't follow things that aren't' real.

She's not real.

She's not real

She's not real

Not real

Not real

Not real

Not

Not 

Not

Not

She's not.

  


__

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

What more could your love do for me

When will love be through with me

Why live life from dream to dream

And dread the day

When dreaming ends

She wouldn't go back, that decision she had made. 

No one would miss her

No one would notice her gone.

The teachers would think noting of it.

Oh dear.

One might say

And that would be the end.

The end of her memory.

What ever became of her

Someone might wonder, in the clear and distant future.

But they wouldn't wonder long.

Swept up by more important things

Like the opposite sex.

She walked past the lake, regarding it in all its spender.

Eternity was in the things people took for granted.

The things that moved by themselves.

The things that were operated by no magic or energy.

The elements of the world: air, water, fire, and earth.

The needs of every soul; only few saw them.

The forest was a pit of mystery.

Creatures more dangerous than each other, roaming the woods like snakes through each other.

Perhaps that's where she belonged, in an asylum of the cruelties of nature.

She took the bow from her hair, and wrapped it around her wrist.

Her hair flew back in the wind behind her.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked.

She turned around.

A boy with silver blonde hair sat in the branches of the weeping willow, his grey eyes regarding her without expression. 

She stumbled. 

Draco Malfoy

__

One day I'll fly away

Leave all this to yesterday

Why live life from dream to dream

And dread the day

When dreaming ends

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" He repeated, irritably.

"I'm just..."

"Let me put it this way. It's eight in the morning. I see no crumbs down your front, thus you haven't had breakfast."

"What-"

"Every human being, no matter how neat, always leaves crumbs on their front, because unless you are completely paranoid, you don't glance down every few seconds."

"I-"

"You're leaving aren't you?" 

"What?"

He jumped down from the tree and brushed his hands.

"I've seen you before. Don't think I haven't. But I've never heard you talk. And besides."

He gestured to the castle.

"I know your story."

Susan said nothing. Draco sighed.

"I know about your parents, like everybody does. I know about StMungos, like the rest of them. But I also know about your silence, and your resilience to hate.

"We're not much different, you and me. We're expected to be stereotypes of our past, and we keep up with appearences. We hate life, we hate this world. We wish there was something better."

Susan looked at him with wide eyes.

"I've been watching you for years. I've been to StMungos, I've been to your family house in Sussex. I know everything about you just by watching. 

"I, myself, am thought of as a horrible person. My father bought that on me. And I do what people expect the son of a death eater to do. But I hate it."

"I hate the things you do. I want the things you do. I do the things people expect me to do. 

Like you."

He reached forward and stroked her hair.

"This makes no sense does it? It can't. It's unexpected."

He took her hand, and smiled.

"I'll leave with you. Now. No turning back, no second chance. We'll leave this world, they'll forget about us. 

They all will."

"They will." She said, softly

"They will."

"I-."

"I love you Susan." 

__

One day I'll fly away

Fly away

Susan Bones and Draco Malfoy left through the Hogwarts gates. Left the world that had been their home for their lives entire. With nothing but each other.

They flew away, one day.

Like Draco promised.

No one wondered where they went. 

They were forgotten.

Like the sands of time. 

They were forgotten.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
